


Equals

by Kalael



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not venture to the other end of the room, separated from him by the knowledge of what resides there.  He is not alone in this place but that is not a blessing.  There is no reprieve in the form of company, not when he is stuck with this one man.</p><p>The collar chafes.</p><p>(edited: an important portion of the story was somehow not present after posting.  It's been restored.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I wrote this like six months ago and totally forgot about it until now so I figured I may as well post it

He dreams of the wind and the stars the way a starving man dreams of bread and meat. He does not feel hunger, not for food, but he is empty without the sky. In a windowless room he is chained down in a way the collar around his neck couldn’t manage. It feels small and cramped here, claustrophobic despite how disgustingly large the room is. Walking from one end to the other takes sixty steps, and that’s along the shorter wall.

He does not venture to the other end of the room, separated from him by the knowledge of what resides there. He is not alone in this place but that is not a blessing. There is no reprieve in the form of company, not when he is stuck with this one man.

The collar chafes.

He knows better than to scratch and tear at it, it only hurts his fingers and leaves his neck bruised. There is a single window, but it is covered with thick curtains and the one time he had tried to pulled them back he had been punished.

At the time it had been called a reward for his bravery, but no matter what intention his torturer may have had, it was punishment all the same. The small glimpse he had managed of the land outdoors would have been worth it, had it not been shrouded in darkness so black that it may not have been the outside world at all.

The door at the far end of the room clicks.

He freezes, his hands fisting into the pillows that he has been lying on. The door creaks slowly open, there is no rush. It’s not as though he is going anywhere. Darkness spills into the room as the heavy wood glides over the floor, revealing nothing but shadow and a pair of golden eyes.

“Hello, Jack. I’ve brought you something.”

“No, thank you.” Jack says automatically. Pitch laughs as though Jack has told a joke, and the shadows coil like a snake preparing to bite.

“You haven’t even seen your gift yet.” He admonishes. Jack does not respond, he simply stares up with a vacant expression. _Get on with it_ , the pursed line of his mouth says, and Pitch smiles.

The shadows drag a gilded cage into the room and Jack’s carefully blank expression cracks. It’s only for a moment, barely even noticeable, but it’s enough to alert Pitch to his alarm. The smile only grows as Pitch pulls his shadows back and distressed chirping fills the room. It’s deafening even in the massive bedchamber and Jack’s breath catches in his throat. He forces himself not to look away.

“It took quite a while to hunt down this specific little fairy. There are so many, but none of them are quite like this one, are they? You dearest little companion. Baby Tooth, I believe you call her.” Pitch watches Jack’s face but Jack won’t look at him, his eyes glued to the small fairy fluttering helplessly in the cage. He feels hope well up within him, but it fizzles out immediately. He knows better than that. Nothing good will come of this. Baby Tooth notices him and flies to the side of the cage, reaching out with her tiny hands and making noises that almost sound like sobs. She’s terrified, and there is nothing Jack can do about it.

While Baby Tooth is distracted by Jack, Pitch opens the small door of the cage and reaches in. Jack flinches, his eyes going wide, and he opens his mouth to say something but before he can Pitch has wrapped his long fingers around Baby Tooth’s body. She lets out a squeak that is cut off when Pitch squeezes.

“Don’t.” Jack says, his voice hoarse. Pitch pulls his arm out of the cage and holds Baby Tooth out as if offering her to Jack. He knows better than to get up and go to her, so Jack remains on the cushions.

“You can have her, Jack. I could leave this cage here and the two of you would be together. All I ask is that you give me something in return.” Pitch smirks and Jack knows exactly what it is that Pitch wants.

“I can’t.” Jack tries desperately not to move, not to show how upset he really is. It doesn't matter. There is no way that Pitch can’t feel his terror. 

“You can, but you won’t.” Pitch’s smirk turns into a snarl and he takes a threatening step forward. Jack flinches away, a reaction that he can’t contain because he _knows_ , he knows what Pitch is capable of and what little Jack can do to stop it.

“I _can’t_.” Jack insists. He feels pathetic, grovelling like this, but there’s nothing else he can do. It’s a far cry from his usual bravado and he is unable to meet Baby Tooth’s eyes. Pitch raises the hand that isn’t holding Baby Tooth, apparently having forgotten that he was holding her in the first place, and the shadows stir ominously at his feet.

Baby Tooth makes an enraged sound, driving her small beak into Pitch’s hand. Pitch cries out in surprise and in his rage he clenches his fist, glaring down at the small fairy.

There is a high pitched squeak, then a popping noise that sends a shudder of horror through Jack’s body. It’s quiet.

Pitch drops Baby Tooth to the floor like she is a piece of garbage and he wipes his hand on his robe. Baby Tooth does not move, her wings crushed and body bent at an unnatural angle.

Jack sees white.

“You _monster_.” He seethes, and before he realizes what he is doing he is leaping from the cushions and grabbing Pitch around the neck. His nails dig into thick skin and he wants to push his thumbs into Pitch’s eyes, feel the soft tissue burst under the pressure and hear the pained screaming it would result in.

Pitch goes very still under his hands, watching, waiting. Jack tightens his grip until Pitch’s own hands come up to hold Jack’s face. Jack can feel Pitch’s fingers straining, his body beginning to protest the lack of air.

“I’m going to kill you one day.” Jack swears as the shadows curl around his arms and beginning to pry his fingers away.

The collar chafes. His frost is kept at bay beneath its enchantments.

“I’m going to freeze you down and tear you apart, bit by bit, and the ice will make sure you stay alive for a long time. You’re going to feel everything and you’re going to beg me to stop, but I won’t. I’m going to make you regret ever collaring me, ever touching me, ever _saying my name_.” The room grows colder and eventually Jack’s hands are pulled away by the shadows and tied in front of him. He is bound but he is not beaten. His expression is a promise and even though his shoulders tremble he is resolved.

“I look forward to that day, Jack Frost.” Pitch laughs, dragging his nails down the sides of Jack’s face. “If you are ever strong enough to do so, I will concede defeat to you. You are, after all, my only equal.”

PItch does not remain long. When the door is shut Jack kneels on the floor and cradles Baby Tooth in his hands. She is still, and there is no fluttering heartbeat against his palm. He forces back a sob and stands, walking towards the window with heavy steps. With one hand he flings open the curtain and forces the windowpane open. There is no rush of wind to greet him and the darkness is overwhelming before him.

He kisses Baby Tooth’s head and leaves her on the windowsill, the closest thing to freedom he can offer. If the wind comes to this hell hole it will carry her back home where the others will find her and give her a proper resting place.

Jack sits on the cushions and folds his hands in his lap, staring at the door.

The collar cracks.


End file.
